Artemis Fowl: The Koboi Redemption
by juliansplat4
Summary: Artemis Fowl tries to vure his Atlantis Complex, but Opal Koboi escapes and is out for blood. The Complex takes a dark turn, and Artemis must face a group of eXiles who plan on taking revenge on Haven and destroying it. Few important OC, ON HIATUS
1. Breakout

Bright lights pierced the officers' eyes as they entered a small room. His partner grabbed the unconscious patient on the gurney and lifted her into the small seat in the middle of the room.

"Do you really think we need to put her in one of these straightjackets?" the first officer said.

"'Course we do! What if she goes all crazy on us?" the second officer reasoned.

"Cant we just use magic? Or some tech?"

"See, bro? See what happens when you start _thinking_?" the second officer shouted.

"Sorry, sorry. Mommy told us we gots to start the thinking, or else we aint gonna get dat degree she was talking about, eh?"

"Whatever. Let's get outta here. Our jobs done. Let the doctors take care of her."

The two men walked out the room and through the hall. The officers still looked uncomfortable about transporting the woman.

"I heard some crap about there's another one of hers out there. Like double trouble. Doesn't she have some crap with that Fowl kid?"

"Something like that." said the first.

Suddenly, he got out his gun and shot his brother in the head. There was a light reflecting for his eyes, which were like his body: shaking. Tears fell from his eyes.

"Why? W-Why are you doing this?" he said shakily. The light in front of him outstretched a hand, which told him to give her the body. The man did as he was told.

He lifted his gun at the light, but he quickly lowered it. _"Don't think for yourself! Take advice from your brother for once, Val."_

The man pointed his gun to his head and pulled the trigger

.

"Dr. Driscoll! Dr. Driscoll!" exclaimed a nurse, rushing into the small room.

"What is it?" the doctor said.

"I've brought the control!" she said, holding what seemed to be a remote control with a large circular screen on it.

"Thank you," said the doctor as he took the device. "Now, where was I? Ah, yes, the wipe."

He connected a cord coming from a large machine to the remote, which made all the lights turn on. A few other nurses placed headphones on the patient's ears.

On the remote, the doctor entered in dates, which caused thousands on smaller things to pop up, like brain waves, images, thoughts, brain size, body size, amount of magical ability, and much more.

The doctor was about to press ENTER when the door opened wide. A large man with many guards entered the room. All of them carried extraordinary rifles and machine guns.

"Driscoll, we heard gunshots. Is there any problem we should know about?" the burly man in army fatigues said.

"Commissioner Shall, so good to see you after all these decades, but it disappoints me that ever since our early school days you haven't contacted me, and even more that the only time you visit is for a checkup on a murder.

"So, gunshots you say? Never heard such a thing. Do you truly believe I could have caused such?"

"Well, no, but it would be best to know everything you could possibly know."

"We know nothing, shall, I can assure you that."

The soldiers looked down at the patient and raised an eyebrow. "Opal Koboi, huh? Isn'tshe a huge fugitive or something? I heard there's two of her, one from the future and another one from the past."

"Malarkey!" exclaimed Driscoll. "Those are but mere rumors. Now, leave my place immediately!"

With that, the small group of soldiers left. "Uptight soldiers…" Driscoll began, but stopped himself.

He pressed the enter button, and a loud buzzing sounded went off. Silence effulged them for a moment before a dinging sound silently ringed, and the buzzing stopped.

"The deed is done," said Driscoll sullenly as he grabbed Opal Koboi and carried her off to the gurney. And to think, he thought, that this insane criminal was once a brilliant scientist working for the benefit of Haven City. But that was before, That was in the past.

Driscoll carried Koboi away to her cell, where she was placed inside, still in a straightjacket. Hours later, a figure appeared in front of the cell.

The figure quickly went into the cell and took off the straightjacket. Opal looked confused. "Who are you?" she said.

The figure looked surprised, but then made a _tisk, tisk _sound.

"They must of wiped you, didn't they? You poor thing. Then again, I shouldn't be talking like this." the figure said, stroking her chin. "I mean, I am breaking _myself_ out."

"What are you talking about?" Opal said, confused.

"Come on," the figured said. She sighed, then straightened her shoulders and smiled a determined smile. "I have _so much _to teach myself."

As they left the cell, Opal looked around. There was so much death and bloodshed. Most of the people were dead and bloody, but some had large glints in their small eyes and were cleaning up the blood. Commissioner Shall was laying on the floor, badly beaten. He got up with a light in his eyes ad started walking like everyone else: like a zombie and started picking up bodies. Opal gasped at the scene.

"Oh, don't worry about it," said the figure. "You'll, I mean, _I'll_ know what this is all about once we get out of here."

**That's the chapter! I'll post my next chapter as soon as I can, so don't forget to review!**


	2. Awakening

"Pleasure doing business with you, gentlemen." the boy on the steps of his home said as many businessmen walked away, into their limousines and off into the early morning scenery.

The young boy was Artemis Fowl, the young mastermind the world must have ever known. There were three large suitcases in front of him, each with one million dollars held inside. He had just sold the rights to his new symphony, "The Viper's Nest", a song which was drawn and played with suspense and turns. He would have sold his other symphony, "Siren Song", but his mother loved it and didn't want it to be sold.

As he walked into his home, he saw a picture on a table. It was a young Artemis, who couldn't have been more that six, maybe. He stood next to a disciplined man, who must have been his father. His father, who had been thought dead for so long, now alive. Only few years ago they had found him, but now he was off on his business plans again. Not for power, no, he had changed the ways that Artemis had been taught his entire life, now it was for the benefit of not only their selves, but for random people. Part of Artemis disgusted him, part of it wanted to embrace it.

Was it the Complex? Was it changing him? The answer was simple: but of course. He looked back at the picture, where he saw few people in the background: One, a large burly man who he knew was Butler, his long-time "friend", so to speak, and Juliet, his sister. Guilt washed over him. What was he? So many times he had put everyone's lives on the line, and he had even lost Butler once, but if not for Holly Short, Butler would have perished long ago.

The Atlantis Complex was like a psychological disease, so to speak. Like a fairy OCD. If it were to get worse, then he would encourage a new, split personality. He had gone through that once with Orion, he didn't want to do it again.

His sight caught fluxes in the air waves, clear silhouettes passing through, coming closer. There were sounds in the bushes, rustling, signifying someone that was approaching. He would ran into his manor, but he knew better. This was the LEPRecon, they would catch him either way.

"Do you see them?" the boy asked his bodyguard Butler, who stood by him at all times. "Yes, master, I do." Unconsciously, Artemis ran into his home and hid inside the cellar. Butler quickly followed.

"Close that portal, Butler! You know how much I hate it when you just leave it open like that!" Artemis hissed. Butler sighed, then slowly closed the small opening and locked it.

"Oh, don't lock it! We don't want to be rude!" he said loudly, but _he_ was the one being rude. Butler unlocked the door reluctantly.

"On second thought, lock it! Lock it now! NOW! They're going to find us, and if we don't lock it, they'll take me back to their _prison_!" the boy yelled. Butler was about to tell him that the door was only thin wood, so it wouldn't really matter, but he did as he was told. Artemis was in the corner of the room, curled up in a ball, fright in his eyes.

They had gone through this multiple times before. Holly, Foaly, and Mulch would help him escape from the small room where he was being calmed and slowly cured, but Artemis couldn't take it in there. So, they helped him get out. They would take him to Fowl Manor at a time when his mother, father, and little brothers wouldn't be home, a time where he could be calm and do some business in the mean time.

Since they had done this so many times before, they had already prepared beds. Artemis had laid down, but not before keeping one leg off. He thought that if he put his whole body under the sheets, he would be trapped, so he kept one leg off.. He and Butler both now wore a pair a sunglasses, specially engineered so that fairy magic would be immune to them.

"Butler, move those buckets. There has to be some more on this side, and why do you have those nails multiplying on this side when they should be equal? WHY DO-"

"MAKE UP YOUR MIND!" Butler roared. "GET IT TOGETHER, ARTEMIS!"

Butler gasped at his own words. Every since Artemis had caught the Atlantis Complex, he had placed Butler on the brink of exhaustion. He couldn't stop himself.

"Master, I…I…I'm so sorry…I…" Butler began, but Artemis stopped him.

"I understand, Domovoi. This Complex is taking me over. I cannot help myself." Artemis said silently. He only called Butler by his real and first name when situations became serious.

Butler was at a loss of words. Artemis suddenly jumped into the air and walked around slowly.

"Did you hear that? They're here! THEY'RE HERE!" he said wildly as he ran around.

"Artemis!" said a soothing voice. "It's just me." Artemis stopped as three figures appeared before them.

"Oh, Holly, you fairly scared me." he Artemis said. Then quickly caught himself. "No pun intended, though." Although he was talking about puns, he did not smile.

The three figures were Holly Short, Foaly, and Mulch Diggums. They were all wearing black. "Come on, Mud Boy, we're getting you out of here." Foaly said quicky, but then added something smugly. "But of course, not without my new patented invention. The Port-Pad! Yes, yes, I know, quite a feat yes?"

Foaly stomped his hooves a few times as he rubbed his fist on his chest. "Well, if you ask me, it seems quite unoriginal." Artemis added.

Foaly's face went red and he made a bleating sound. "Well _blaah-haaah-haah! _to you, mister Mud Man!"

"Oh, don't put your hooves in a twist." Holly snickered. Mulch, however, was already helping himself to the many barrels and buckets filled with fish and clay. "Mmm, this dirt is really delicious! Where'd ya get it, Arty? The Mediterranean? The outer core?" Mulch asked.

"No, off near Afghanistan." Artemis answered. "Wait! Listen!" Butler said as he pressed his ear onto the door.

"Hello? Dom? Artemis? What was- _Kiyai_!" Juliet's voice could be heard. There were snapping sounds and screams, but not from Juliet. Juliet was staying with them for a while since Artemis had contracted the Atlantis Complex.

Juliet seemed done with the fighting, but then asked a question to the rest of the soldiers that were alive or conscious. "Would you like a salad?"

Butler smiled. She can take down intruders in a blink of an eye, and can make a mean salad. She could be the perfect bodyguard. To bad she went into wrestling.

**That's a wrap! Chapter 4(Technically 3 in the story) is coming very soon, so keep an eye out! Rate and review if possible! I'm new, so I would love feedback, good or bad!**


	3. Doomed

Foaly set the circular pads on the floor. "When we step on these Port-Pads, they will teleport us out of the manor, where we can just escape."

Before, Mulch had dug a large hole in the ground that reached the cellar, but that was before the Port-Pad was invented. It was also very uncomfortable going through Mulch's holes, for, like him, they were small, and were usually at an almost 90 degree angle, which made them almost impossible to climb.

Foaly started pushing buttons on the sides of the pads, which made them light up.

"I wonder if there's anymore of them," Juliet's voice could be heard. There was light coming out of the small cracks in the door, but they soon stopped. Juliet talked again, but talked as if she were in a trance. "They're in the cellar." Another voice thanked her, and told her to go back to making salads.

"There's more," Holly side, her eyes wide. "Foaly, are you done with those pads yet? We have to get out of here. Now!"

"Well, the pads are almost done, but I just have to-" Foaly said, but Mulch interrupted.

"What's the big deal? I mean, so what if they see us. We can fight back, right? Fight magic with magic? Well, not me or Foaly or Butler of Arty, so that leaves you, Holly. Good luck with _that_." Mulch said as he stuffed himself with the food in the barrels.

"Mulch, if they know we're stealing Artemis away and fighting against the LEP, we could be known as fugitives, and I do not want to go through that again." Holly informed.

"So, what are we gonna do know? You know, I could drill my holes one more time, ya know. Do them things I do." Mulch said as he picked his teeth with a toothpick.

"Holly, it seems that we have a problem. Since these are only prototypes, the first two are malfunctioning of the five I made. We can't reuse pads, either, which means…" Foaly said, obviously scared.

"Which means only three of us can leave." Butler said slowly.

Holly took a deep breath, thinking of a plan. "Well, I can charm the door so that the LEP won't get here as quickly." she began coughing, as did Foaly and Mulch. There were coughing sounds outside of the door, also.

"What's going on?" Butler asked. Mulched threw up all that he had eaten onto the floor. A small part of Artemis seemed sick as well. His blue eye throbbed. Artemis gasped.

"The Rule of Dwelling." Artemis said. It was so obvious, yet it seemed so clouded. No fairy could enter a human's dwelling, or home, without permission. If they did enter anyways, they'd become sick for some time. If they did this one too many times, they'd loose their ability of magic.

"Of course," Foaly half said, half bleated. We have to get out. I think-" but he was interrupted by a screaming Artemis.

Artemis screamed and shouted, saying stuff about how he couldn't go back to their prison, how they were all going to die, and much more.

Mulch tried holding him down, but was punched in the nose, which started bleeding. "What was that for?" he said, but everyone had other plans. Mulch squealed when the lock on the door broke and ran to the first pad he saw, which he stood on. There was a burst of light, and Mulch Diggums had disappeared.

"D'Arvit, Diggums!" Foaly said, but he was gone.

"Artemis, calm yourself!" Holly said loudly, but Artemis wasn't listening. She took out her buzz baton and aimed it at Artemis.

"There's nothing stopping me from using this!" Holly said, but she knew there was something that could stop them all. The LEP was shaking the door wildly, and they were about to break through. Holly _could_ charm it to stay down with the magic she had, but there was so little since she hadn't preformed The Ritual in a long time. She doubted there were any acorns near.

Butler held down Artemis, who was struggling and punching. "DO IT!" he shouted at Holly, telling her to hit Artemis.

She had a choice: charm the door and try to escape with the little time they had and possibly become a fugitive again, maybe _mesmerize_ a few guards just in time, or shock Artemis into unconsciousness so he'd stop going crazy.

Holly flicked the switch on the button to HIGH. She threw the baton at Artemis' head, which when made contact made a large sound, and orange electricity surged over his body. He fell onto the floor, mouth wide open, unconscious.

The wooden door exploded in saw dust. Holly pushed Foaly and Butler on the last of the pads, which made them disappear. The LEP all had large guns ready pointed at Holly and Artemis. A few had bare hands, which meant they would use skilled magic on them.

"Holly Short," said a man who seemed to be the leader of the small legion. "You are accused of resisting the LEP and abducting psychological patient Artemis Fowl II. You may, and have, the-"

"Oh, just shut up, you _cowpog_." Holly said, as she shot the baton at the man's eye. The baton broke through his goggles and lodged itself into the man's cornea. He cried out, but not before Holly kicked the man in the chest, took the baton out of the man's eye, which was burnt out like his body, and stole his pack of wings.

Using magic, she shot sparks at the wooden floor, which caused a barrier of purple flames. She tried it again, but nothing came. She was dried out. Holly needed to complete The Ritual and run hot again, or else her secret would be revealed, and the Haven would have her head if they knew it.

The wings were Hummingbird 27s, not bad, but weren't exactly the fastest. She felt a sting go through her back, and she collapsed. It was one of Foaly's inventions, the dart finger. After Briar Cudgeon's strange case the dart's were recalled and remade as stunners. Ironically, one of her closest friend's inventions was being used to bring her doom.

The man that shot her seemed to be burning down in flames, but in his case, purple flames. A few more men that sprayed themselves with water from the manor's fountain outside. Holly laid on the soft grass just on the outskirts of the manor. The men grabbed Artemis away from her, who was beginning to wake up.

"Should we leave her here?" said one of the men.

"Yes, let them know that the LEP is generous enough to let others take care of her. The humans will find her, expose her. They will probably conduct all kinds of experiments."

"But what if they find out about Atlantis? Or Haven?"

"Then matters go into our own hands again."

With that, the men flew away with Artemis. Artemis gasped at the sight.

"Fear not, for, my beloved fair maiden, it is I! Orion! Who shall escape these accursed chains and their asylum! I will return on my noble steed, the intellectual inventor! We shall climb thy golden stair at the top of thy high tower! And tell my miniscule brethren that their elder sibling them!"

Orion mumbled much more about their love, but Holly was beginning to lose consciousness. She grasped a thought just before she fell.

_Oh no, Orion. We're doomed._

She laid there for some time. Right before here sight went black, she remembered something else.

_Butler is going to kill me._

**And there's chapter 3 in the story! Please give me feedback as soon as you can! I just wanted to add Orion in there for some reason, it would be fun. Well, thanks!**

**NOTE: IF YOU WANT TO SEE ANYTHING, ANYTHING AND I MEAN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY, PLEASE, STATE IT IN THE REVIEW(COMMENT) SECTION. I WILL TRY MY BEST TO PUT YOUR IDEA INTO MY STORY THE BEST I CAN. THANK YOU!**


	4. Insanity

Two identical women sat in two different chairs, each having some kind of helmet strapped on to their heads. One of them was pressing many buttons on some sort of remote, while the other just sat there, confused.

"Now, after I pump this up, not only will you be running hot, you'll have all our memories back!" said the one that seemed to look slightly older.

The older-looking one pressed a button, and the tubes connected to the helmet seemed to carry some fluid from hers a to a machine, which transferred it to the others.

"Now, this all might seem fast, but your name is Opal Koboi. You are founder of Koboi Industries. Your goal is not only to see the end of Artemis Fowl, but the destruction of those filthy Mud Men. I am from the present, you are from the past. You were mind wiped, but I am transferring our memories to you. You can call me Opal, and you can be known as Opal II for the time being."

Anger, confusion, sadness, and guilt passed through Opal II's eyes, but they only flashed for a second, before they disappeared.

"Now, we must first find Fowl. He has acquired the Atlantis Complex, which I believe you know the diagnosis of. His mental state is vulnerable, which gives us a good time to strike. Once he's done, we can annihilate the Med Men and take back the crust."

"I have a better idea. Why doesn't one of us attack Fowl and the other finishes the Mud Men?" said Opal II.

Opal thought about this, but decided not to be outsmarted by herself. Of course, she was _always _right.

"No, we must destroy him together. It will inflict more pain." Opal thought about her words, and she came across an idea. A wicked, cruel idea.

"Why two heads, when we can have three?" she said crazily.

"What do you mean?" Opal II questioned.

"You'll see. Oh, you will see." Opal said, then went into a hysterical, diabolical, and insane fit of laughter. Opal II gave off a few nervous giggles, even though she had no idea what evil idea had sprouted in the insane mind of herself.

**All of Opal and Opal II's ways will be explained later, so keep reading for more action and insanity! Want to see something creepy, silly, or sad, maybe bad or angry in the story? Tell me it in the review section, and I'll be happy to incorporate it if I and the best I can!**


	5. Simple

"**Ugggggggg…" was all Holly could say as she woke up. A large shadow was in front of her, but by the shape of it, she knew who it was.**

"**Butler? What happened?" she said slowly.**

"**Holly, I cam back as soon as I can! Artemis…where's Artemis?" Butler said quickly.**

"**All I remember is that the LEP took him away. They probably took him back to Dr. Argon's institute." Holly answered.**

"**Get off of me! Get off of me! GET THEM OFF OF ME-HE!" Foaly's pleading voice could be heard screaming. Holly got up, and grinned.**

**Beckett and Myles were climbing and pulling on Foaly. "Horsy! Horsy!" Becket yelled as he pulled on Foaly's beard and tidy ponytail as he licked his large lollipop at the same time. Myles, however, was poking Foaly's backside with all kinds of sharp objects. Foaly made all kinds of sounds, even passed some gas.**

"**Myles, what are you doing?" Butler demanded.**

"'**Spirements!" Myles grinned enthusiastically.**

"**I think my ass is bleeding!" Foaly cried out.**

**Holly rolled her eyes and smirked. "You **_**are **_**an ass, Foaly."**

"**Ha-ha, Holly." Foaly imitated Holly's voice. "Real mature of you. Your worse than Artemis." he murmured.**

"**Holly! Foaly!" Angeline could be heard saying as she exited her car. "What brings you here?"**

"**We need you to come see Artemis," Butler said.**

"**Artemis? What's wrong? Has he worsened?" Angeline worried. "Is my poor Arty-Baby worse?"**

"**Um, no, we just think you should check up on him. Did…did we tell you about Orion?"**

"**Orion? Who in the world is Orion?" **

"**Oh boy. She's going to get a real kick out of this." Foaly murmured.**

**Beckett looked at Holly, then walked over. "Blue!" he said loudly as he pointed a chubby finger at Holly's eye and poked it.**

"**Ow!" was all she could say before cupping her eye.**

"**Myles? Beckett? I don't think you've met Holly. Now, don't be rude. Say hello!" Angeline insisted.**

"**Hello," Myles said sheepishly, but Beckett ran into Holly and gave her a huge hug. Holly gasped, but then sighed and embraced him.**

"**Hollypops," Beckett said, as he offered Holly his lollipop.**

"**What?" **

"**Hollypops!" Beckett insisted, forcing Holly to hold and lick the lollipop. Holly laughed.**

**Myle walked up to her. "Holly simpletoon."**

**Beckett stood in front of her strongly. "No! Hollypops NO simpletoon! Bad Myles! No Professor Primate for you!"**

"**Come on, Holly. We have to find Artemis." Butler said.**

"**I think I'm a fugitive over there in Haven, so I don't think I can come," Holly said nervously. **

**Foaly looked defeated. "I'm out of Port-Pads, so we'll have to travel by foot. I think I've got a pack of Bottoms Up cards in my pocket if anyone wants to play."**

"**I can look for the closest way to Haven, but that's as far as I can go."**

**Angeline looked distraught. "How will take care of the children?"**

"**Leave that to me, Mrs. Fowl!" Holly said triumphantly. "Come on, we've got a trail to look for."**

**Foaly sighed. "I'll pass out the cards."**

"**Oh my god!" Angeline gasped as they entered Haven. "Wow.." was all she could say. Many different fairies alike gave them strange, prejudicial looks. They managed to hear a few curses and murmurs.**

"**This…this city is beautiful!" she said. "It's so exotic!" **

"**Come on! Argon's institute is right over there!" Foaly yelled and galloped over to the clinic, which was a large building.**

**Orion breathe in and out of the comfortable chair. Dr. Argon, meanwhile, was trying to put electrical headphones on his ears, which would shock him back into Artemis.**

**He crept up behind Orion, pressed the buds together, and sparks flew. Noew that he had tested it, he had to use it on Orion.**

"**Do not even attempt it, doctor," Orion said, even though his eyes were closed. "I know what your doing, but I can be easier than Artemis. He is so dull I, on the other hand, am much more colorful. He's dreary, actually, he doesn't notice anything but facts. All facts."**

"**Orion, please. This is for the good of Artemis." Argon pleaded.**

**Orion sighed. "Well, if you say so. But only for the good of my counterpart, Artemis Fowl II!"**

**The door burst open, and Foaly, Butler, and Angeline came in.**

"**Noble steed! You have returned! Now, let us ride into the sunset with my fair maiden!" Orion yelled out.**

**Orion jumped onto Foaly's back and slapped him on his butt. Foaly bleated and ran around. He tried to shake Orion off, but Orion must have thought he was adding some fun, so he laughed on and on.**

"**Arty? Is…is everything quite alright?" Angeline asked slowly, obviously bewildered.**

**Orion looked up, grinned, and jumped off of Foaly and run up to his mother then gave her a large hug.**

"**Quite. Why, mum, this is the first time I've seen you, but you are more beautiful than Artemis' mind could have ever processed." Orion kneeled on one leg and gently kissed his mother's hand.**

"**But hark! For, oh no, I am not thine dulling Artemis! I am-Orion the brave! Intellectual and romantic squire!**

"**Now, where is my fair maiden? I must gaze upon her pastel blue and dolphin soul! My heart beats solely for the moment I can rest my eyes upon her once again!"**

"**Butler? Foaly? What's wrong with Arty?" Angeline asked.**

"**Well, you see, Mrs. Fowl, Artemis' condition makes him have an effect on him that causes a split personality called Orion, who believes in fairy tale and, you can say, the "conscience" of Artemis." Butler said.**

**Butler whispered something into Dr. Argon's eye, who nodded. Butler passed him a Buzz Baton which was set on HIGH. He slowly tried to hit Orion in the head with it, but Orion jumped and took it from him.**

"**You knave! How dare thy even **_**attempt **_**to achieve such a feat! You are a mere **_**simpletoon**_**!" Orion hissed.**

"**This is not my Arty," Angeline said, stepping back. "My Arty wouldn't say such things wrong."**

"**Why, I am saying it correctly, correct? I learned my grammar from the finest! Dr. Myles Fowl and his amazing sidekick Professor Primate!" Orion said smugly.**

**Suddenly, Orion fell to the floor. There was a zap, and Butler had just placed the electric headphones on Orion. "I don't want to go…not yet…I like it here…" was all Orion said before he passed out.**

**He quickly got up, and blinked a few times at everyone. "Mother? What are doing here in Haven? It is unsafe for such matters. Butler? Why am I wearing these ridiculous headphones? You know I'm only attached to music **_**Baroque**_**! Specifically Bach, maybe Handel or Mozart, if you would!**

"**My Arty!" Angeline said, hugging Artemis tight. "Arty, Arty, Arty, Arty!"**

"**Mother! How could you!" Artemis yelled out, horrified. "You said my name **_**four **_**times! Is that a death threat?"**

**Angeline was at a loss of words. Dr. Argon tried to grab him, but he flipped over and kicked him in the nose.**

"**I should have never taught him that move," Butler muttered under his breath.**

"**You people disgust me! I have a boiling indifference inside of me! I swear on my fives that you shall all be destroyed! You are all **_**simpletoons**_**!" Artemis yelled out.**

"**YOU ARE ALL FOURS! FOURS! I AM A FIVE! A FIVE I TELL YOU!" Artemis screamed as he ran out of the room and out of the building.**

**Angeline stood there, shocked.**

"**Told you so." said Butler silently.**

**Sorry if the chapter's too long. I used the beginning for comic relief, mostly. If there's anything you'd like to see tell me in a review and I'll try to put it in. Thanks! Don't forget to review! And thank you to rosejack617 for giving me awesome feedback that keeps me going!**


	6. Enter Romulus

Artemis was raging through Haven. Every time he passed someone, he said loudly, "Four! Four!"

Guards were behind him, trying to catch him everywhere he went, but Artemis punched them as hard as he could.

Artemis snuck into a pod and zoomed out of Tara and back to the surface. He was outraged. The world was a four. He was a five. He was the only sane one.

_I cant stay mad, _he thought to himself. _If I do, then my Complex will just get worse._

But he had a burning indifference inside of him that could not be denied! Nor would it be denied! _Ugh, _he thought, _I'm beginning to sound like Orion._

He returned home to find Holly giving Beckett and Myles a bath. "Cleansing them will not matter," Artemis yelled. "They're filthy pigs!"

"Artemis?" Holly said. "Why are you so mad?"

"Because I am!" he roared. "This world must burn! I will burn it!" Artemis ran out of the manor as soon as he could.

"Artemis! Artemis, please!" Holly yelled, following him out the door. From a distance, Foaly, Butler, Mulch and Angeline quickly ran to them.

Artemis hit Holly in the chest and grabbed her wings. He swiftly fluttered off, while Holly and everyone else yelled back at him.

Holly collapsed on her knees. "Where did we go wrong?" she said silently. Foaly came and patted her on the back, but she looked up, tears dripping from her eyes.

"We were going so well! We were…curing him. Why? Why?" she sobbed.

Artemis' silhouette was seen, getting smaller and smaller into the sky.

"I will destroy them1" Artemis yelled out. He was already so far away, and his wings were getting slower. He lowered himself down to the ground, somewhere near Scotland.

"Four, four…" he muttered.

Suddenly, he fell down a colored pit. It wasn't low, so his fall was only took a second.

It wasn't low, but it was long, there was a covering from above, so he was trapped.

Someone approached, and he knew exactly who it was.

"Opal," he spat, hissing the words out with malice. "What do you want? I'll kill you! Kill you!"

Artemis went into one of his spasms again, but Opal grabbed him. Her touch was _so soothing…just so soothing…_

"No! You will NOT take me!" he yelled out angrily.

"Don't worry Artemis," she said slowly. "I'm only hear to save you, isn't that right?"

"Save me? From what?"

"Why, you_ know _what. We can finish the world off! We can finish the people who you despise! They're not your _friends_!"

"My friends…"he said slowly. "NO! YOU WILL NOT HURT MY FRIENDS!"

Opal made a _tisk, tisk _sound with her tongue

"Well, if you insist, we'll have to show you what they will do to you." Opal said, clucking her tongue and shaking her head.

She pushed Artemis onto a table and strapped him down. She slowly stripped him of all of his clothes until he was stark naked.

A figure appeared a pulled out a strand of his hair. "Opal?" he wondered. The figure looked exactly like Opal, which confused him. It confused him very much.

The figure snickered and went back to where she came from.

Now that Artemis was naked, Opal pulled out a rusted pair of tweezers. She grabbed onto Artemis' fingernail and pulled the whole thing off until it was just meat.

Artemis bellowed out in pain, but that didn't matter to Opal. She pulled each and every nail, finger and toe, right out, one by one. When she tried pulling, the most horrifying sound filled his ears.

Once Artemis had all of his nails painfully pulled out, Opal grabbed what seemed to be a fire extinguisher. When she pulled the trigger, soft gas poured out.

It was sleeping gas, but Artemis wondered why. Why sleeping gas? As the gas collided with him, he started feeling drowsy, but Opal held his eyelids wide open and poked him with a sharp needle. Every time he looked like he was about to look like he was going to go to sleep, Opal slapped him with a leather belt. She did this for hours, depriving Artemis of some needed sleep.

Next, she grabbed a knife and slowly cut Artemis every single empty space on his body she could see. Opal grabbed sandpaper and rubbed his skin for what seemed like eternity. She grabbed a vat of freezing lime juice and poured him all over him.

Artemis winced in pain, but Opal kept going. All he could say was, "Five, five, five…"

The other Opal came back in and slipped some wires into Artemis' head. A few computers appeared and showed a picture of a brain. There was a BEFORE screen where a lot of the brain was covered in blue light, and an AFTER screen that showed the same brain, but with the whole thing covered in blue.

"Excellent!" squealed Opal. "It is complete!"

She got an electric wire and hit it on Artemis' head. He knocked out for a few seconds before waking up, looking extremely angry.

"Now, Artemis," Opal began. "We shall-"

"Shut up! I am not Artemis! I am Romulus! I will destroy this world and make it my own!"

Opal smirked, obviously having triumphed. "Enter, Romulus. Your time is now."

**A new evil persona has risen! I always thought it would be cool for Artemis have an insane, evil side other than himself. Thank you for feedback! I'll probably be writing a lot today, since this huge blizzard has hit us and we cant leave home. If you want to see anything in the story, tell me in the review, and I'll put it in sometime! Thanks! Julian out, peace!**


	7. Exiles

"Who?" was all Holly could say, but she knew exactly who it was. She was one of them.

"This is just…unbelievable," she said. "Unbelievable,"

Juliet and Holly were bathing Myles and Beckett when Foaly, Angeline, Mulch and Artemis came back. Artemis was outraged for some reason and left in a huff.

Moments later, Foaly's and Holly's communicators both got the exact same message simultaneously,

He was bound to show up sometime again, but a distress call from Ark Sool rand through the speakers.

"Short! Foaly! Get your butts down in Haven! D'Arvit! It's coming! Get out of here! Now! Trouble! No! Run for-" was all Sool could say before a small explosion could be heard. There was still buzzing, meaning that it was still on. There wasn't a huge boom, just a small gas-like passing.

"Hello? Sool? Ark? Hello?" Foaly demanded, but no one answered.

"What was that?" was all Mulch could say before they all rushed to Tara. Once they reached it, they slipped down to Haven and were surprised at what they saw.

Haven was deserted. The strange thing was that there were backpacks, guns, and objects littered everywhere, but no burn marks. There were no bodies anywhere.

Foaly took in a long whiff of the air, widening his eyes. "It smells vaguely of…selenium?"

"Selenium. Aren't...?" Holly was about to say what is made of selenium, but she didn't even want to say it. Did this happen to Atlantis too?

"Selenium is used for…" Foaly began. He said what it was, but it was barely audible.

"Bio-bombs." Holly said, meaning that the worst had happened. They let that sink in for a moment. All the signs pointed to it. No one here, but buildings and objects unaffected.

"Help!" they heard, and a small flicker of hope appeared. Could there be lives left? If so, did the bio-bomb malfunction?

They all ran(galloped, in Foaly's case) over to where they heard the sound. When they reached their destination, they were surprised with what they saw.

A woman with the tissue of her hand smeared. When smeared is said, it means that it is like a painting, as the paint is smeared, like some kind of bleeding, melting effect.

Next to the woman was a gnome with part of his head smeared, his eyes wide. His brain must has been smeared.

"The tissue…it's smeared." Foaly said silently. "I've never seen this in my life. I…" he was so caught up in it, that he actually bent down and smeared it more and more until the whole body was just a smear.

The woman shrieked and looked at the gnome, now a blot in time. Foaly rubbed the smeared tissue all over his cheeks. The tissue was lighter than his skin, created weird effects. His skin smelled different, and his smooth hair became spiky and sharp, edge-like like barbed wire.

"Foaly!" Holly said. He seemed so caught up. Foaly snapped out of his trance and looked at his hands.

"Holly, this is…big! Someone has survived the bio-bomb! We can research this and find cures for the innocent! Everyone we loved! Trouble, Grub, Caballine…"

At the mention of the name, Foaly's eyes widened. "C-Caballine…Caballine!"

Foaly started to gallop off, but Holly grabbed his shoulder. "Foaly, there's no other way to say this but she's probably gone. She-"

"No! We have a condo on the outskirts of Haven! I am to believe the bio-bomb hit the center of town, so the border must be safe!" Foaly yelled.

Mulch and Angeline followed him, but something caught Holly's eye that made her gasp. Engraved in the ground was a shape that looked like an unfinished P or B or D, like a flamingo standing up. A straight line with a craned or curved flag. Under it in Gnommish read: A CHOICE.

Holly put her hands to her mouth. "What have they done? How could they? How could…we?"

Holly quickly ran after Mulch, Angeline, and Foaly, who stopped dead in their tracks when they reached the condo's bedroom.

In the bed, was a pretty centaur laying down. She had nice, cute features and golden hair. She would have been beautiful if not for the look on her face. Her features were sharp and scared, like here wide eyes but small pupils.

Her mouth was wide open in a scream, but what was engraved on her chest was scary.

It was a shape that looked like an unfinished P or B or D, like a flaming standing up. A straight line with a craned or curved flag. Under it in Gnommish read: A CHOICE.

"Oh no, they killed Caballine too!" Holly said, causing everyone to give accusing looks to her.

Foaly smeared the smeared tissue all over his body, as if it were a lucky charm. The more he did this, the more pale and sickly he looked. He coughed many times.

"You know who did this? You know who killed my Caballine?"

"Well," Holly began, sighing. "They're a group called the Exiles. You know who they are from their dirty clothes and the scars all over their faces. Haven and Atlantis exiled them out of their land because of their secret but effective rebellions, resistances, and uprisings against the government, hence their name. That's their logo, their symbol or insignia. It's supposed to be a scythe reaping the lives that the government has corrupted. A CHOICE is their saying or slogan."

"And how do you know about this?" Foaly demanded while coughing.

Holly was going to say _because I'm one of them, _but thought that that would hurt him painfully.

"Because I used to be…the mayor's guard, since I was involved in the government's plans."

Foaly's eyes widened, suddenly surprised. "Which mayor? Pandora? Yes, Solomon Pandora was quite a leader, too bad he was murdered in his own bed with…a cryptic…symbol like…a scythe engraved in his chest…" Foaly put two and two together and gasped.

"They killed Pandora… We have to find Artemis! If these Exiles are rising, then who knows who they're killing!" Foaly looked worried. "How do we find him?"

"I know how!" Holly said, pulling out a device from her belt. "I _thought_ Artemis and his mind might go AWOL on us again, so I tracked him just in case."

\ "You…have Artemis chipped?" Foaly said, bewildered.

"Alright, it might sound bad but…" Holly said, then looking down sadly, here voice lowering in volume. "I just can't imagine what I'd do without him…"

"Well, we have to go now. It says here he's somewhere near Scotland! We have to move!" Mulch said loudly.

"Wait! Something's wrong with my Arty?" Angeline said.

"Well, Mrs. Fowl, there's a large possibility these Exiles have and will hunt Artemis down and see to it his blood spills, so yes, something is wrong." Holly said peeved.

Foaly groaned, paling, he started loosing his footing. From openings, the LEP came from the surface to them.

"Major Cooren Sheen. We heard about the bio-bombing, so my squadron and I came as soon as we could. Any trouble?" said Major Sheen.

"Well, it seems that the Exiles have fought back."

"Exiles? What Exiles?" the major said, nervous.

"The Exiles that almost destroyed our world and killed many leaders, including Pandora." Holly informed.

"The Exiles? We have start a full on investigation!" Sheen shouted.

Suddenly, Foaly collapsed onto the ground and moaned. The major gasped when he saw Foaly.

"Do you…do you see what's wrong with him?" he roared.

"Well, no, we don't know." Mulch said.

"I've only seen this twice in my life, and so has Have. Only two symptoms have been reported. It's called Poliosteed. It strictly diseases centaurs only, causing certain death. Only the most prestigious and high-ranked doctors have studied this, but no cure has been made. Doctors are too arrogant these days to find a cure. They'll need billions of dollars to even think of a slight hunch, even more money will be needed for a full-on vaccination or cure!"

"What's going to happen to him?" Holly asked.

"Well, we'll find some doctors to take care of him, but you're going to need a death wish to actually visit and touch him without expert caution." said Sheen.

As the men took Foaly away to certain death, Holly looked up to the underground sky.

_Where are you Artemis? _She pleaded. _Please tell me, where in the world are you?_

**Some drama! While Foaly is being taken away by officers and studied, please read, rate and review this story! Thanks to the people that like this story and keep me going!**


	8. Explanations

"Oh, Commander," Holly sighed. "If only you could see what's happening now."

Two people appeared in her head. One was Commander Root, who had died in an explosion caused by Opal Koboi, and Wing Commander Vinyaya, who also died in an explosion.

_Focus, Holly, _she thought to herself. _You can't let anyone know who you are._

The full moon was huge, and she had the perfect opportunity to do The Ritual. Mulch, Angeline, Butler and Holly had taken a brake, letting each other rest for a moment.

She looked at the reflection from the water of the creek. The diagonal, silvery scars on her face appeared again. _The scars of an Exile, _she thought. The scars only appeared when she had no magic to cover them.

Holly looked around for an acorn, but couldn't find any. Thee was a flash of light, and an amber holographic figure appeared.

He had many people around him, each wearing different kinds of scars. The leader was bulky, had amber skin and dark eyes. He had a square face, and straight shoulders. He could have been important, if not for the raggedy clothes he wore.

"Holly Short, report." the man said loudly.

"Desmond! Quiet! I don't want anyone else to hear you. They don't know about me being…one…" Holly said quietly. She didn't like to think of herself as an Exile, but that was exactly what she was. She was just a spy.

"Holly, you've pushed this deadline far enough for years. It is time. Choose!" Desmond yelled loudly.

"Holly? Is everything alright?" Butler said, running up, his beloved Sig Sauer ready.

Butler growled when he saw the men. "Exiles." he ran up to them, ready to fire, but Desmond waved his hand, a burst of amber energy hit Butler.

Butler flew in the air, occasionally slamming into the dirt, his limp body hitting a large oak tree, cracking his spine. Butler's eyes rolled in their sockets, his mouth wide open.

"Butler!" Holly yelled, worried. Desmond grabbed her shoulder, but Holly grabbed Butler's Sig Sauer and aimed it at Desmond, who grinned and laughed.

"You truly _believe _that the Mud Man's _peashooter_ will injure, much less hurt, _me_? Desmond said wickedly.

"Desmond, why? The way you lead the Exiles, it's not right!" Holly shouted. "You say you want to reconstruct a new, peaceful government, but your just a dictator!"

"You disgust me, Holly Short! We were created to banish the non-believers and make a better place, not this unfair-"

"You're unfair, Desmond! You control these people like slaves! You put ideas in their minds that only hate! People like…me…" Holly exclaimed, but then getting sullen.

"You have forced my hand, Short! The cleansing shall begin!" Desmond said forcefully.

"What's the cleansing?" Mulch whispered to Holly, who, like Angeline, came to see what the commotion was.

"Cleansing is when they wipe out a person and all their loved ones, they do it to people who oppose them." Holly informed.

Suddenly, Angeline Fowl threw something at Desmond's eye unexpectedly, something that happened to be a plastic hairbrush.

"Ahhhh!" exclaimed Desmond, surprised. He fell back into the cold creek's water. Desmond burst out, in a blind fury of rage.

"We shall return, Holly Short! And you will regret your actions!" he shouted, and in a burst of amber light, he was gone. Angeline rushed over to the creek grabbing her floating hairbrush.

He was gone. Just like that. Holly lowered the gun, and ran over to Butler's unmoving body. She looked around for an acorn, found one, dug it into the soil, and chanted, "I return you to the earth, and claim the gift that is in my right."

Light surrounded Holly, and she ran to Butler. Examining him, she said sullenly, "He has a broken jaw, wrist, neck, and spine."

"That much?" Angeline yelped, surprised.

It was obvious. Butlers jaw was bent in a hurtful position. His face, hands, and mostly his whole body was colored and bruise a dark, raw red.

Holly took a deep breath and sparks flew. A few cracks were heard, and Butler's uncomfortably broken back straightened, his wrist bent some, while his jaw moved back into place and clicked.

Butler's fingers moved a little, and his eyes opened wide. He struggled to get up, but Holly pushed him down onto the trunk of the tree gingerly.

The red of his skin softened, letting him move. Mulch whispered into Holly's ear, "Why aren't your scars gone?"

"They only go away when I want them to, but I want them to stay right now, because I'm proud of them."

**And that's the end to another chapter! This chapter was short, but it explained some things. If I'm doing anything wrong with my writing, tell me! I want to be an author in the future, so I need feedback! Also, I probably will not continue my story Artemis Fowl: Bloodlines because no one really gives a d*** about it or cares. Rate and review, and I'll see you next time! Thanks!**


	9. Madness

"So, how'd you become an Exile?" Mulch asked Holly while he munched on some dirt.

"It's a long story…" Holly began to trail off on purpose, but Mulch insisted with his ugly eyes.

"Well, sometime after Artemis got his memories back, when Opal came out of her coma, I joined them because what was going on was unfair at that time."

"Wait, don't fugitives and exiles get their magic taken away? Why did Desmond have all that power?"

"Before, they used all kind of rituals and ceremonies that didn't give them much magic, but after the demons were revealed, warlocks became more popular, so the Exiles abducted a few warlocks and forced them to use they're magic on them, giving them eternal power."

"You make it sound _so_ dramatic!" Mulch said sarcastically.

"Because it _is_ dramatic, Mulch!"

"Whatever, Captain! Now, where's that little Mud Whelp?" Mulch said, looking around.

"Well, it says here we're right above him…" Holly wondered, then looked down.

There was a large but not-so-deep pit, even though it was long, almost like a trench. Holly, Mulch, Butler, and Angeline got down when they heard noises. As they looked over the edge, they were surprised with what they saw.

Opal Koboi, they're long lost memory, was pouring meat juice over Artemis Fowl, who was naked, scarred, scratched, and bloodshot all over, while ants were crawling along his body, slowly and painfullly nibbling and eating off every layer of his skin.

Angeline started sobbing and yelled out, "My baby!"

Opal must not have been to bright, because she simply looked up suspiciously, but then went back to Artemis, who was muttering things about five.

The more fives he talked about, the more juice Opal poured on him. "We really don't have to do this," she said casually. "All you have to do is grab that taser and shock yourself. Simple! Just let your little friend Romulus out and you'll be fine!"

"Romulus?" Holly wondered in a hoarse whisper. "Who's Romulus?"

Opal left through a strange metallic door, which _was_ strange, because a large metal door in the middle of a rocky pit _was_ unusual.

Artemis slowly, trying not to harm the ants eating away at his skin, squirmed over to his suit, where he grabbed a pack of cards. Each card had a five on them, like flash cards, if you will. Dr. Argon had approved them reluctantly, saying Artemis could keep them for some time before they became fours and Artemis had to carry them everywhere to face his fears.

Artemis put the cards close to him, hugging them and smothering them in meat juice. Opal came back, smiling. She dragged Artemis by the arms and pulled him out of the pit through the metal doors while shooing away the small ants.

Holly, Butler, Angeline and Mulch climbed into pit. Holly noticed the pack of cards and put them in her pocket, saving them for later, then put Artemis' suit into her backpack. She, Butler and Angeline walked over the puddle of meat juice in disgust, but Mulch stopped and slurped it all up, even taking in all the ants, crunching them up and swallowing them. Butler swore he saw Mulch's belly literally inflating.

"If you _trim the weight_, you'll still be the same…" Holly muttered.

Mulch pouted. "You callin' me fat?"

"Why, yes, I am."

"Quiet!" Angeline ordered, and they all craned their heads to see what was happening inside the metal room.

There were two Opals, one referring to herself as Opal, while the other seemed to be Opal II. Opal II held Artemis by the arms, who seemed so unmoving and demented that he could have passed on as a dead corpse with his eyelids half open.

In the metal room, there was some sort of large bed. The surprising part was that behind the glass dome of the bed, another Artemis could be seen, breathing and sleeping. There were metal connecting from his Fowl-trademark broad forehead to many machines. Something was different about him, though, and Holly knew exactly what that was.

Artemis didn't seem quiet as tall, but if he were a fairy, he'd be the highest person in history. His ears were pointed. Holly gasped, processing the possibility that this Artemis could be a fairy.

"Well, Artemis, you little Mud Whelp you, it seems that we _won't _need Romulus in your head after all. But we _do_ need him out of your head and in his own cloned body! We've completed all kinds of rituals and made him drink different fluids, but he's officially a fairy with unlimited magic!"

Everyone gasped, but turned their heads back when they did so no one could hear. "Romulus must be some kind of other personality of Artemis we don't know of!" Holly whispered.

"And one that must be evil, given that Opal wants him on her side," Butler responded, nodding.

Opal put cords into Artemis' forehead, and flicked a switch on a machine. Some liquid passed from his head to the cloned Artemis' head. The clone's eyebrows furrowed, and his jaw tightened.

"Romulus has been transferred!" Opal announced, dramatically. "He won't be infesting your pretty mind anymore!"

Artemis collapsed to the ground and crumpled. It was too much torture, first physical torture, then sleep deprivation for days, then part of his brain turns to slush and is sucked out through a thin tube. No wonder he seemed lifeless.

Opal II, however, seemed nervous and even guilty. "Are you sure this is right? I mean, I'm seeing this like a new reputation, and I don't really like evil and insane mastermind."

"You are Opal Koboi!" Opal yelled. "For years you've been public enemy number one! You can't back away from this! This is what you do!"

"If this is what I do then I'm leaving!" Opal II exclaimed. Before she got to the door, Opal touch her on the shoulder, and the sight made everyone gasp, and even Artemis flinched.

Opal's deep brown eyes, like a vat of chocolate, became a iridescent and mesmerizing(literally _mesmerizing_) violet. Violet tentacles sprouted from her back and one of them slowly, softly, and gingerly placed itself on the side of Opal II's temple. Her face froze, then her expression washed off into nothing, just blank. Her eyes were wide like her mouth.

"I'm going to have to suck your brain out and make up your mind myself," Opal shrugged simply.

"Your sucking…my brain…"

Opal nodded. Her hand began to glow violet. "Yes, exactly,"

Opal II collapsed to the ground like Artemis. "Your…sucking…my brain…out.."

Mulch seemed so excited and scared that he gave off a large amount of gas. Opal gritted her teeth and yelled out, "Dwarf!"

Mulch ran out of the edge and into the room. Holly, Butler, and Angeline revealed themselves as well.

"You!" Opal spat, her eyes slanted. "I should have know you'd come here to stop me!"

In a flash, she was at Artemis' body, lifting his head up with a sharp knife planted at his neck. "I'll do it! Artemis is just a small price to pay! I already have Romulus ready, so this boy is nothing to me!" She said these words with wide eyes, a large grin insanely planted on her face. Opal laughed some, too, showing her nervousness.

Holly stepped up, her arm outstretched. "Please, Opal! You don't want to do this!"

"I do! And what would you know you elf! You know nothing, for Frond's sake! You son of a Fo-"

Before Opal could continue, There was a burst of amber energy from the opening of the pit, and everything around them exploded. Butler jumped and covered Angeline and Mulch. Holly and Opal dived to the floor while Opal's knife skidded from Artemis' neck to the floor. Romulus' sleeping body didn't seem to notice the commotion, neither did Opal II, who just had her brain sucked out and turned to slush.

Exile guards walked buy, machine guns with them. From the group, Desmond slowly walked in casually, and was surprised to see Opal Koboi here.

"Well, well, Opal Koboi. After we broke up, I didn't think I'd ever see your sorry ass again."

**Scene! How'd that work out? Nice? Well, you can tell me in the review section, and click that little review button below! A special thanks to my two loyal readers and reviews, rosejack617, and Beckett Simpleton! Thank you to everyone, and keep reading for more! I hope my writings getting better, if it is, please tell me!**


	10. Deadlines

**NOTICE: Before you read, notice that my introduction on the front is gone, which means that if your looking for the 9****th**** chapter in the story, that would be before. I just didn't want anyone skipping chapters because of this. Thanks!**

"D'Arvit, Desmond!" Opal yelled, with gritted teeth. Her fists were balled, and she looked pretty stressed.

"Opal? Do…do you know Desmond?" Holly asked slowly. 

"Know him? I hate him!" Opal yelled.

"Well, Holly, before you and your little Mud Whelp came along, Opal and I were a couple. We both shared the same beliefs about humanity and the present government, but she didn't like my approach as an Exile. We fought and we deserted each other…" Desmond said.

"More like _crazy_ beliefs about humanity…" Mulch muttered, but when Desmond shot him a poisonous look, he immediately stopped himself.

"After that I thought I wouldn't see her, but now I'll finish her!" Desmond said.

"Wow, wow, wow! Just because you broke up your gonna kill 'er? That doesn't seem that fair, don't you think?" Mulch interrupted. 

"Anyone who disagrees with us must be wiped from existence! We will not tolerate non-believers!" Desmond said tenaciously.

"Opal Koboi, this meeting is quite premature, for I did not believe we would cross paths again as long we breathed, but _this_ is the end, this is how we will end it!" Desmond said, his right eye-socket, which was empty after Angeline poked it out, quivering.

"Please! Desmond!" Holly began, extended her hands high into the air and shaking them. "Cant we just say goodbye to our loved ones first?"

Desmond thought about this for some time, rubbing the stubble on his chin. He smoothened his small, tight ponytail before speaking.

"Yes, yes, I quite like that," Desmond grinned. "Of course. I could let you see the ones you love, a primordial step in death."

"Why are you letting us?" Butler said quietly.

"Because, you hulking Mud Whelp filled with meat, you will feel endless pain, knowing that that would be the last sight of your loved ones before you leave this life into oblivion.

"I shall give you two days. Choose your activities well, for they will be your last. Meet us in Haven City, the first level of Frond's Tower, no? 

"Say goodbye, non-believers. They will be the last words you speak. I'll see you there." Desmond said simply, before an explosion of amber light effulged them and disappeared leaving no trace that someone was ever there.

Opal ran back to the knife, grabbing Artemis, but Holly burst purple flames from the ground, making Opal scowl deeply. 

"Opal, you can kill him later at Frond's Tower. For now, you can say goodbye to your friends, if you have any." Holly told Opal. She grabbed Artemis' limp body and carried him out, leaving Opal and Opal II in the dust.

Later that day, when everyone was awake, the goodbyes began.

"Artemis, where will you go?" Holly questioned him.

"Why, I'm going on a date with Minerva, tell her that the end is near," Artemis told. At this revelation, Holly's jaw tightened and sweat beaded down her brow.

"Well, I'm going to say goodbye to Foaly, see if I can do anything," Holly admitted, but she knew that that possibility was useless, because Foaly couldn't be cured.

"Mrs. Fowl and I are going to the Manor and say goodbye to Mr. Fowl and the children." Butler told, which made Angeline begin to sob. 

"Mulch what about…you?" Holly said, but Mulch seemed to disappear. Suddenly, his head popped out of the dirt, which made everyone flinch.

"Well, if you losers _must_ know, _I'm_ going back to the Sozzled Parrot, see if my old buddies are back here." Mulch said smugly. With that, his head went back into the ground and disappeared once again.

The strange people all huddled up in the middle of nowhere walked their separate paths, knowing that even though they only had two days to live, their lives were far from over.

**Thank you! The next 4 or so chapters will happen at the same time, showing what each character does before their deadline. Thank you again! And thanks to my readers and reviewers that keep me going! Don't forget to tip your goblins!**


	11. AN ANNOUNCEMENT: DISCONTINUED

**ANNOUNCEMENT: NO ONE'S PROBABLY GOING TO GIVE A DAMN ABOUT THIS ANNOUNCEMENT, BUT I'LL SAY IT ANYWAYS. **

**I QUIT. YEAH, I QUIT. THERE'S NO TIME TO WRITE, AND I'VE BEEN TOLD THAT MY STORY IS RETARTED AND FCKED UP. NO ONE LOOKS AT THIS, SO WHAT'S THE POINT?**

**IF ANYONE WANTS TO TAKE OVER, GIVE ME A MESSAGE AND I'LL HAPPILY REMOVE THIS THING OFF MY CHEST AND LET SOME ONE TAKE IT ON. DO WHAT YOU WANT WITH IT, BUT I'VE GOT SOME GUID LINES. SORRY, FOR THE PEOPLE WHO ACTUALLY LIKED MY STORY, BUT MOST PEOPLE THOUGHT IT WAS "RETARTED AND FCKED UP", SO, I'M UP. THANKS TO THE PEOPLE WHO LIKED THIS STORY, AND YOU CAN CONTINUE IT IF YOU WANT.**

**FOR THE TIME BEING, THIS IS DISCONTINUED!**


End file.
